On The Horizon
by EloiseLawrence18
Summary: Bonnie and Caroline set off on a secret mission and somehow find themselves heading in the direction of New Orleans. Follow their newest adventure as they uncover mysteries, secrets and things they shouldn't. Trouble follows these two everywhere they go and this is one trip they may have wished they never set out on.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone,_

 _As you all know I've had a lot of things going on which has caused most of my stories to come to a stand still. But, not only am I writing chapters for all of the stories I have previously published, I have had this idea in my head for a while now and I'm finally getting around to writing it. There are a few things to bear in mind that are different from how The Originals and The Vampire Diaries are at the present moment in time._

 _Hayley is in this story, albeit not very much (which I'm sure most of you are happy about), but this story takes place when Hope was killed by the witches (in this story she was actually killed) and Hayley is in the angry, killing everyone stage. Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus and Kol will be in this story. Caroline has had sex with Klaus and this is set after that, but also before Tyler becomes a human again. Bonnie is alive and her and Caroline are sticking together in this story._

 _This first chapter is just a starting chapter to set the scene, it doesn't explain a lot at the moment but you will find out what the hell is happening in the next chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story._

* * *

As the sun set behind the horizon an eerie light was shone across the forest, the pathway in front of them getting harder to stick to at every turn. The wind began picking up causing the leaves to be ripped from the branches, flying to the ground to the deep mud filled holes below their feet.

"This is getting ridiculous; she has literally been walking through this forest for four hours. My boots are officially ruined." Caroline groaned, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to be rid of all the twigs and leaves that had taken refuge there.

"Yes but there is obviously a reason for that, she hasn't travelled half way across the country in order to have an evening stroll." Bonnie muttered, rolling her eyes as she looked back at the blonde. "She came to this particular forest for a reason."

Caroline sighed, pulling her hair away from her ears and closing her eyes in order to listen to any movements to signal their next move.

"She's going downhill. I can hear a river and wind hitting wood, like a house or a hut maybe? She's gone that way." Caroline walked passed Bonnie and stopped, looking down to where the ground started sloping leading down to the river below them. "Can you hear the water? We must be close now, finally." She sighed in relief.

Caroline led the way, following the noise of the young girl, in order to follow her and keep out of sight. The ground was getting harder to walk on, the hill becoming steeper, the river now in sight.

"Look, there is a wooden hut like you said. She must have gone in there." Bonnie muttered stepping forward to follow her. She stopped as they spotted the girl continuing to walk to the next set of trees along the river bed and passed the wooden hut. Huffing in annoyance Caroline listened for any sign of noise in the wooden hut – there were none. Bonnie ignored her, stepping forward to continue.

"We're going to end up walking right out into the open in a minute. We need to stick to the tree line, we have no idea what this girl is and who she's going to remember." Caroline whispered, grabbing a hold of Bonnie's arm in order to stop her from going any further.

"I did not walk four hours through this forest to lose her at the last minute Caroline. We can't afford to stick to the tree line. She's gone past those trees at the bottom now down by the river. That will cover any signs of presence; she doesn't know we're here anyway. Come on."

Bonnie shook out of Caroline's grip and continued walking, her hands out to the side in order to steady herself as she slipped down the hill, the leaves that were stuck to the bottom of her shoes making it incredibly difficult to get a grip on anything.

Caroline stopped, her hearing focusing on a movement that was different from the girls, this sounded heavier, louder, more dangerous. The crunching of sticks and the smell flying through the air on the wind caused Caroline's eyes to turn red as she flashed forward, grabbing Bonnie and flashing them forward until they were crouching down behind the wooden hut at the bottom of the hill, out of sight completely.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie whispered, adjusting her legs as she stayed crouched down, her back leaning against the warm wood behind her. "What was that for?"

"We're not alone now Bonnie. Whoever this girl is, she's walked us right into a trap. I can smell wolves." Caroline growled, her finger hovering over her lips signalling to her best friend to stay silent. She twisted herself around, poking her head around the side of the hut in order to get a better view.

"That's impossible; it's not a full moon." Bonnie muttered, reaching behind Caroline to look for herself.

Caroline turned around, her eye brows furrowed as she listened around her, all of the movement had stopped now, she couldn't hear a single thing. "I can't hear anything. Something feels very wrong about this Bonnie. Let's get out of here now; we'll come back tomorrow morning." Bonnie nodded, grabbing hold of Caroline's hand as they flashed from behind the hut in the direction of the river that would lead them into the centre of New Orleans. There wasn't much of the forest left; they would be able to find her again in the morning.

As she was running Caroline saw a flicker in the forest to the left of her, as she turned to look she saw a large black shadow and within seconds she felt the pressure of a body pushing her from her course. She cried out as they flew down the hill, hitting the wet ground with a thud. Jumping to her feet, she looked up at the trees, now hearing all kinds of movement around her. The smell of the wolf suddenly became very obvious to her and she crouched down slightly, her fangs protruding as she readied herself for an attack.

Bonnie pushed herself up, watching the trees in front of them for their attacker to show themselves. They didn't. Bonnie had never been bitten by a wolf before and even if she had, it wouldn't have as bad as an effect on her as it would Caroline. Caroline had been bitten more times than any vampire Bonnie had known and she knew just the thought of feeling the venom coursing through her veins again was enough to make Caroline shudder.

Caroline suddenly noticed a flicker of movement to her right and her eyes focused in on the person watching them from the side lines.

"Bonnie look, she's over there." Caroline whispered, tapping her friend on the shoulder and nodding her head in the direction of the trees. As they looked at her they watched as she slipped behind another tree, out of sight. Bonnie looked at Caroline, a frown on her face. Had she known they were there all along? Is she a wolf?

Bonnie turned, running in the direction of the young girl, jumping over the fallen logs that were in her way, her heart beat quickening at her desperation to follow the young girl. Caroline cursed at her, flashing after Bonnie, knowing that they wouldn't have a chance against any wolves if they weren't together. But before she'd caught up with her she saw the flash of green as a dark haired girl grabbed a hold of her jacket, spinning her around until Caroline flew through the air, her back colliding with a small pile of rocks next to the water. She turned around hearing the crunch of her back as her hand gripped the mud below her, the water washing up and catching the bottom of her hair.

Flipping herself over she growled as the girl straddled her, her hands pressing down on her throat, her nails digging deeply into Caroline's neck, slitting the skin open and causing blood to drip down her and onto her shirt. Caroline was choking for air as she looked up at the girl, her grip loosening slightly as her eyes turned from green to yellow and finally to red. It was in this moment that Caroline noticed the fangs protruding from her gums. What the hell was she?

Reacting quickly, Caroline reached up, her hand tightening around the girl's wrist, twisting it sharply. Hearing the crack and using this as her opportunity to push the girl off she flashed up, running in the direction that Bonnie had gone in. She could hear her running and knew exactly where she was. The moment she caught up with her Bonnie slowed to a halt, looking around her frantically.

"She's gone. I didn't see where she went." Bonnie cried, annoyed that they'd completely managed to lose her.

"I don't care Bonnie; we need to get out of here now." Caroline hissed, grabbing Bonnie and flashing off in the direction of the lights. She looked behind her just before they reached the road at the edge of the forest. She could still smell the girl, but she couldn't see her anywhere.

As they reached the road Caroline stopped, letting go of Bonnie's hand as she focused in on every inch of the forest around her. It was silent; the only noise was the distant wash of the river.

"So she's a wolf then. The girl is a wolf. We would have noticed that back at Whitmore though as soon as we met her, she must have killed someone between then and now to of activated the curse." Bonnie wondered out loud, looking into the forest next to Caroline.

"I don't think she's a wolf. If she was I would have smelt her this whole time and she would have sensed us. The only time I smelt them was when we got down to the river. The girl that attacked us, I think she's a hybrid." Caroline exclaimed, turning away from the forest to look at Bonnie. "When she attacked me, her eyes were green. Her grip was strong, stronger that just a normal werewolf. When she cut into my neck her eyes turned yellow and she had fangs."

"That can't be true. The only hybrids we know of now are Klaus and Tyler. There can't be anymore Hybrids unless Klaus turned them using Elena's blood and he doesn't have any of her blood. It must be some sort of curse or trick." Bonnie muttered, turning away from the forest as she began walking along the road into New Orleans.

Caroline followed her, nodding silently. They knew that the Mikaelson family were in New Orleans and had planned to stay way out of their way. Caroline didn't want Klaus to think she'd followed him or had come looking for him, despite how much she wanted to see him. Something else was happening here and that was her priority. Well, for now anyway.

* * *

 _So that is the first chapter for you. It's very short and simple and it's just setting the scene of where Caroline and Bonnie are and what exactly they doing, why are they following the mystery character?_

 _If you'd like to review and tell me what you thought, I am always looking for feedback._

 _If this story hasn't caught your eye then that's okay, but if you want to click the follow button just to see what happens in the future, then go for it. I promise, there will be lots of exciting things to come._

 _Goodbye for now!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone,_

 _I just wanted to say a huge thank you to those of you that reviewed the first chapter. This is the second update for you. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

As they continued walking along the lane next to the forest Bonnie and Caroline kept their wits about them. They could see the flashing lights in front of them and the noise of people laughing; the bass of the music echoing loudly off of the buildings. They walked in silence, trying to take in what had happened. Caroline looked down at her outfit. Her boots were covered in mud, her jeans had a big rip along her thigh, her white top took on the colour of brown instead and the bottom of her hair was wet and muddy where she'd fallen next to the water.

"So I think it's safe to say that the girl that attacked you wasn't there by coincidence." Bonnie muttered as they were now metres away from the people. People were walking around them laughing, the smell of alcohol filling the air. They looked at Caroline, her appearance throwing them off and Bonnie sent her an apologetic look; she knew Caroline hadn't wanted to come here, especially because they could bump into the Original family at any moment.

"Yeah I think we can agree on that." Caroline nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Where are we going to go for the night? I can compel us a room somewhere? Out of the way of the main centre?"

"Yeah that sounds good. We should get out of here as soon as possible; I don't want anyone spotting us. We could do without the hassle." Bonnie agreed, her face turning into disgust as they walked past two people that definitely needed to go back to a room.

"Excuse me beautiful! Fancy coming back to my place to continue this party?" A man slurred, coming up behind Caroline, his head nuzzling into her neck. She groaned, her hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him off.

"Don't touch me again." She warned, her eyes flashing red and he stared at her.

"Wow. Did you see what happened with her eyes? They flashed red!" He shouted in amazement, passers-by beginning to look at him. Caroline's eyes flicked to Bonnie as more people started looking at the drunken man. She rolled her eyes, turning and beginning to walk away.

"Now come on, I'm only trying to have a bit of harmless fun." He moaned, grabbing hold of her arm again. She groaned, turning around and gripping him tightly, flipping him over until his groaning body was lying face down on the ground. She knelt down next to him, leaning down to his ear.

"Touch me again and I'll break your every limb. Understand?" She asked, looking up and smiling at the passers-by, telling them it was nothing to worry about. He looked at her and nodded, groaning as he placed his head back down on the concrete.

"Care, no attention bought to us remember." Bonnie warned, grabbing hold of her hand and leading them down one of the alleyways off to the side of the main road.

She looked at her, annoyance flashing across her features as she crossed her arms, looking away and back to where a man was helping the drunken mess get back to his feet. "She was mean, man!" She heard him cry and she smirked to herself looking back to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, don't give me that look. You dragged me hear on some wild goose change. I didn't say I'd accompany you and allow myself to be touched up my some drunk." Bonnie nodded, obviously forgetting that Caroline didn't actually want to come, she only decided too because she didn't want Bonnie to get in trouble.

"So what about this place? It looks like you're witchiness bought us right outside some beaten up hotel." Caroline asked, her eyes flicking behind Bonnie to look at the half broken hotel sign. Bonnie looked behind her and shrugged her shoulders.

"It'll do."

Walking into the small huddled reception Caroline smiled at the young girl sitting behind the counter on her phone. The girl looked up and smiled back, a look of relief flooded her face.

"Hi! Have you got any rooms left for the night? We're a bit tired and completely forgot to book before we came." Caroline greeted her cheerfully, trying not to give away the fact that her foul mood right now made her want to rip into the girl's neck.

"I'm really sorry, we haven't got any rooms left at all, they're all occupied." The girl replied, checking her availability on the computer. Caroline saw the shift in her eyes and knew instantly that the girl had been compelled not to reveal something.

Caroline leaned closer over the desk until the girl looked up at her.

"We really don't care where you put us. Even a broom closet or secret room will be fine." Caroline smiled. "Why don't you check again and show us to the room that's on your mind right now." Caroline's pupils dilated and she stepped back, ignoring the roll of Bonnie's eyes.

"If you'd like to follow me, I'll show you to your room for the night."

They followed the girl silently, looking around at the hotel layout, the artwork, the dark walls and the fact that there were no windows.

"This looks like a prime hiding spot for vampires with no daylight ring." Bonnie muttered, looking at the bloody artwork as she walked behind Caroline. Caroline was watching the girl in front of her and she noticed her body tense as she heard the word vampire.

"Yes, or someone who's trying to stay hidden and doesn't want to be found." Caroline muttered, looking around her eagerly. She always did enjoy trying to figure things out, that's how Bonnie knew she'd be able to convince Caroline to come with her. That and the fact that she may have the chance of bumping into Klaus again.

"Here you go. Can I take your names again please? Just for my records." The girl smiled, although they noticed it wasn't the same smile as when they had walked in.

"I'm so sorry. I complete forgot! I'm Mia and this is my friend Loral." Caroline smiled. The girl nodded and walked back down the hall way, leaving them outside number 21.

"Loral? Seriously?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh Ssh, it's all I could think of."

Reaching forward Bonnie unlocked the door, stepping forward into the room. Switching the lights on they looked around in total shock. The room was small; there was one tiny window and a small bed in the corner. Stepping into the room Bonnie covered her mouth, her eyes widening as she looked in horror to the corner where there were bodies upon bodies all with their throats ripped open and their bodies drained of blood.

"Oh my God." Caroline whispered, walking closer towards the bodies. She wasn't _as_ shocked or disgusted as Bonnie was; this was something she often saw when hanging around with other deranged killers. But these people, they all looked so young, so innocent.

"I am not staying in here. We're leaving, now. I don't want to be a part of whatever the hell we just walked in on." Bonnie muttered, turning around and walking straight back out of the door and down the hallway. With one last look Caroline followed her out.

"Everything okay?" The young girl asked on the reception. "Was the room not to your standards?"

"No, the room is fine. My friend just decided that she's still up for partying that's all. We'll be back later tonight." Caroline lied, watching the girl as she followed Bonnie back out onto the street.

Walking straight into Bonnie's back, Caroline turned, following Bonnie's eye sight.

"What the hell?" Caroline cursed, staring at the girl in front of her. The blood dripping down her chin and onto her shirt. Her hands were bunched up in fists, her eyes mixed between red and yellow. She heard the low grumble from the girl's throat and Caroline automatically stepped forward, the veins appearing under her eyes as her fangs shot down.

"Since when have werewolves had fangs?" She spat, obviously not pleased with the company that was forming around her.

"Since I turned into a hybrid." Hayley replied, the bitterness obvious in her tone as her eyes flickered. It was obvious to everyone around them that these girls _despised_ each other. Bonnie lingered behind Caroline, stepping forward when she noticed the tension rise to an unpleasant level.

"What are you doing here Hayley?" Bonnie asked, her hand reaching out to touch Caroline's arm, telling her to calm down.

"I live here." She spat, looking over their appearances. "Been in a fight have we? That doesn't surprise me; your little gang always did know how to make enemies so easily."

"Hayley, that's enough." Elijah warned, having flashed up behind Hayley, his hand touching her arm the same way Bonnie did to Caroline; something that didn't go unnoticed.

Caroline looked at Bonnie, their hands changing over quickly as Caroline flashed away from them immediately. They ended up in a little area of the city surrounded by benches; this part of the city was quiet and away from all the drunken party people.

"Since when has Hayley been a hybrid? And since when has she been living here?" Caroline shouted, turning to Bonnie with her hands raised. "I did not sign up for this Bonnie. We're not staying here; we're going back to that forest right now and finding her tonight."

"Care, don't be rash okay? You know it's not safe to go back to that forest tonight, it was hard enough in the day, never mind the fact that it's now pitch black." Bonnie reasoned and Caroline sighed, her hands running through her hair.

"I told you I didn't want to be seen by anyone. How is it possible we've been found by them already and we've been here for a whole five minutes?" Caroline groaned, huffing in frustration at the knots forming in her hair. The panic was rising within her, it wasn't that she didn't want to see him; it's that she didn't want to see him like this.

Feeling a presence behind her Caroline spun around, coming face to face with the pair again.

"Miss Forbes, Miss Bennett." Elijah nodded at them in turn, receiving nothing but glares from the girls. "I know that this may seem a little bit forward, but may I ask what your intentions are of being here?"

"No offence Elijah, but that's of no concern to you. We came here for a reason of our own, it wasn't to take you down or disrupt your happy place." Bonnie replied, her voice emotionless.

"That's an answer someone gives when they've got something to hide. By the looks of your appearances, they've been in the bayou. What do you want?" Hayley growled, the blood no longer dripping down her face.

"We came here for Tyler." Caroline spat earning a look from Bonnie. "We heard that he was here and thought we'd come and find him."

"Right, because that's believable when you could have just picked up the phone and rung him." Hayley mocked. "Elijah this is ridiculous, they're obviously up to something, they've been in my bedroom, they're looking for something."

"That was your bedroom?" Bonnie asked and Hayley smirked.

"Told you." She growled before flashing forward, her strength over powering Caroline immediately as she snapped Caroline's neck, Bonnie crying out as she watched her friend fall to the ground. "Time for a little walk." Hayley growled, grabbing hold of Bonnie's wrist and pulling her away.

* * *

 _There you go, I hope you enjoyed it and I promise this story will be going somewhere good. Review please and let me know what you think, I really LOVE getting feedback from you to make sure you're enjoying it._


End file.
